The Courtship of M's Lover
by mgmoose99
Summary: James Bond could have any woman he wanted. But deep down he knew that there was only one that he would truly give his life for. She was intelligent, she was beautiful in her own right. And even if others scoffed at her, it was nothing more than a chip off her shoulder. She was quirky, she was kind. She was M.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Welcome one and all to what is quite obviously further proof to the fact that I am forever destined to be but a lowly nerd who can think of nothing better to do than to sleep and be obsessed with James Bond. This particular story is really something I have wanted to do since about November, but I never really acted on until now. I'm not going to give the fic away, but I will say that I am still on the fence about picking this story up, so it may be a one-shot. For you British readers-how I wish I could visit England- I am a citizen of the United States, and therefore, you may see some slight spelling differences and incorrect references to geography. Rebaforever15, if you ever read this, it's great because you're something of my idol but you should know beforehand that you might see some slight similarities to your story, _some words in French that I'm too lazy to type._ I apologize, it's just that your story is so amazing, and whenever I brainstorm plots, I always come back to this, so it's happening. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and if you don't, well then you can go fuck yourself. Happy reading!

Chapter 1: M, you Bitch

James Bond walked into the headquarters of MI6 that dreary April morning wishing he could just punch a baby. His last mission, although fun, had been an absolute disaster in the fact that he had let the Colombian drug lord get away while also having been shot in the forearm. Not that walking around in a sling bothered him. However, Bond had been in the espionage business for too long to not know that he would almost certainly be getting his ass handed to him in his mission debriefing from none other than the Evil Queen of Numbers. As annoying as his boss, M, could tend to be, he did have to admit that he got a thrill out of being chewed out by her. He could never really understand what it was about her. Maybe it was her silvery hair, the way she took no shit from anyone, or her deep blue eyes that pleaded to their onlookers, suggesting that their possessor was more than just some cranky old hag. 007 was in such a trance contemplating M that he hardly realized that he had walked right over the edge of the staircase down. With an idiotic look of expression on his face, James Bond, the highly witty and intelligent Double Oh agent was sent tumbling down the twenty foot staircase into MI6's main office, falling on his already broken arm at the bottom. He may have been physically hurting like a bitch, but the one thing that had been damaged the most in his little tumble was his pride. "Yes, Q, I understand that this may be so goddamn funny to you, but don't think that I won't hesitate to utterly trash whatever gadgets you throw my way come next mission."

M hated rainy days. As she stared out the window towards the bleak London morning, the only thing on her mind was how she should go about reprimanding 007 for his most recent screw-up. James bloody Bond, she liked to think of him, was probably on his way towards her office right now, just anticipating getting to watch her blow up at him yet again. That stupid little smartass probably didn't sense that M knew he liked making her angry. She may not be as young as she used to be, but sixty-two years of life certainly teaches one how to pick up on those minor details that create the underlining of every hardened agent. She might just have the mind to suspend his license. Ha! Making the man of one thousand women, the unstoppable James Bond of MI6, hold a temporary desk job for a punishment? Priceless. Not only would it teach the little disrespecting punk a lesson, it would also give her time to re-examine his capability and contributions to the agency. Just thinking about Bond with his cerulean blue eyes, arrogant smirk, and quirky attitude put M into a trance. Realizing that she had literally been staring out the window for a good ten minutes, M snapped out of it and phoned Eve, the receptionist. "Is Bond in?"  
"Yes, and he seems so happy to see you. Would you like me to send him in?" The amount of sarcasm in Moneypenny's voice was nauseating.

"I don't see what you're waiting for," M remarked through gritted teeth.

"You wanted to see me, Evil Queen of Numbers? Perhaps yet another terrible debriefing?" Bond stated cheekily as he stepped into M's office.  
"I am really in no mood, Bond. If you weren't to jump to conclusions, you would already know that this little "meeting" has very little to do with your poor performance in your most recent mission. The real reason I wanted to have a word with you is to converse about how you almost got yourself killed!" M shouted, motioning to Bond's injured arm.

"It's really nothing, the gunman missed my head anyway."

"But that's the point! We're running a serious government intelligence agency here. Your mission is to blow other people's heads off, not your own. And how do you think I would react if we were to lose you?"

"You'd get a replacement and forget about me, simple."

"You're not getting what I'm saying, James." James? M would never refer to Bond by his first name. M continued in a soft voice. "The truth is…"

"That you're an old witch?"

"No, 007. It's…"

"That you're forever alone because your husband died and now you have nothing left besides your kids who hate you and your job?"

"JAMES!" Bond quickly lost his playful attitude and sunk back into his chair. "As I was saying, the truth is, well, I think that I might be in love with you."

The expression on 007's face quickly reverted from sullen into shock. "You've got to be shitting me. I've been working for the evil queen of numbers for I can't remember how long, and she's seriously just telling me that she loves me?"

Tears began to form in M's eyes. "I apologize, 007. I said too much. But I will stand by my statement-I love you."

Bond said nothing for five minutes while he furtively stared at the carpeted floor. When he looked up, he saw a depressed M turned the other way in her chair, tears silently pouring from her pure blue eyes. James had known M for a long time, but never, _never_, had he seen her cry. Bond got up and walked over to M. One second he picked up her chin so her eyes stared into his own icy blues, the next he had pulled her into the most passionate kiss of his life. M said nothing, but rather closed her eyes and was lost in the bliss. Bond pulled his head next to hers and whispered gently into her ear, "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I was so excited about the idea of writing a James Bond fanfiction, I've decided to pick this story up, with a few minor exceptions, you should expect to see updates once every other day or so unless I tell you otherwise. For example, I leave on Thursday for New York, and won't be able to write again until Sunday evening. I prefer to write longer chapters, but I'm sorry if it doesn't really work out that way.

Chapter 2: Unprecedented

"Should we take this back to my flat?" Bond looked into the eyes of M, whom he had secretly admired for so many years, but had just professed his undying love for.

"We should." M returned a warm smile to James that twenty minutes ago he would have never expected to have seen out of his generally cynical and cold boss.

As they left the office, James gave M a ride in his personal Aston Martin DBS, a car he valued more than anything. He never let anybody ride in it, not even his lovers-including Vesper. But M-she was different. James had fallen for her the moment he set eyes upon the head of MI6, and had fantasized about the day when he would openly love her for all to see. Of course, at the time James had met M, she had been married to her husband, but fate has a way of taking sharp turns, and two years ago, he had died of a heart attack at the young age of fifty-nine. He didn't care what others would say, he never did. And as he glanced over to the woman gazing out the window of the passenger side of his car, he knew this was the person he was waiting for.

When the pair arrived at James' flat, he picked up his phone to order Chinese take-out while M settled on the couch with an unsure look on her face. After ordering food and coming from the kitchen with a bottle of champagne, James noticed M's saddened features and sat down next to her. "What's wrong?"

M looked up at James, much more sullen than she had been an hour ago when she was kissing him in her office. "I don't know. You've just been with so many women. How am I supposed to believe that I'll be nothing more than a one-night stand?"

"M, this is completely different. When I was with those, those whores, I was doing nothing more than my job. In a way, I was doing it for _you_. Here, I truly love you."

"What, are you going to prove it to me, 007?"

"I don't need to, Olivia Mansfield." The room fell silent.

"…How in the hell do you know my name?" M wasn't sure if she was angry with James or rather lovestruck.

"Well, when you're as lonely as me and you know you've got your heart set on that one special girl, the best you can do is know everything there is to know about them. I did that with you, and what do you know, I come across your actual name."

"I believe you, no strings attached."

That night, M had made the most passionate love she had in a long time. James was certainly a professional, but it didn't matter. What mattered is that M knew that James truly loved her. For once in her life, M felt that she was living with a purpose. Finally there was someone to care for, to be there for. At work, James' performance suddenly shot skywards as he too suddenly felt that he was living for someone. However, this didn't go unnoticed. One day as James was practicing on the firing range, Gareth Mallory strolled into the enclosed room while doing his routine monthly review. James acknowledged his entrance onto the range and stopped his firing to say hello.

"Good morning, Mallory. I see you're trying to make your position seem like it has a purpose yet again."

Mallory was blunt. "I'll have none of your smartass comments today, 007. I was actually in the building for the sole reason of seeing you."

"Oh, that whole deal in Colombia. Look, I promise I'm clean, and if you don't spread the word, I can make it worth your while."

Gareth stared at Bond with the blankest of expressions. "…Sure. Anyways, as I said, the reason I'm here is to speak directly to you. It's about you and M. Others employees have seen you two be especially, um, affectionate towards each other lately, and-how should I put this- is there something the agency should know about?"

"You don't have to be such an ass about it, Mallory. Anybody could easily see that M and I are together. Deal with it."

Mallory said nothing and left the room.

Three weeks had gone by since M had started seeing Bond, and nothing could have been better. Productivity was up at the office, she was in a better mood in general, and she had been reinvigorated after that first night together. This morning, she had woken up at her flat with some terrible cramps that made her feel the urge to go vomit. After ten or so minutes of being sick, M though nothing of it and went on with her day. It was now mid afternoon, and M was in a meeting with Tanner and Q. The latter was showing a new technologically advanced watch that his branch had developed, while the former couldn't help but notice that M seemed to look ill the whole time.

"M, are you alright?"

M looked up, gave one glance towards Tanner, and ran for the ladies' room. After being sick again for the second time in one day, M made up her mind to go see a doctor, as she obviously had contracted some sort of stomach virus. As her mind was racing, another more important thought made its way into her head. M had missed her period.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I actually don't really have any notes that are about the story tonight, just notes for my readers. RebaForever15, they say you should never meet your heroes, but to them, I say fuck you. Not only did you read the beginnings of what I hope will be a long-lasting fanfiction, you were also a great sport about me slightly copying some of your plot elements; you truly are a great person. Prosper the xviii, to be honest, I have been lurking in the shadows of the James Bond fandom for two years now, and I have actually already read _This Means War._ I enjoyed it so much, in fact, that I would venture to say that I have read that story of yours in particular more than five times all the way through. I really want to thank you two and all of the people on who were kind enough to follow, favorite, review, or so much as read my story yesterday or earlier today. You have given me the inspiration I need to keep writing, and it's really a day-brightener. Thank you for your contributions! Now that I'm done with my rambling, I think I know what we're all really here for. If you catch my drift, let's read some damn fanfiction.

Chapter 3: A Little too Soon

M was appalled. Why she had missed her period, she knew exactly why. How she would even be able to conceive, despite never having gone through menopause, however, was beyond her. She couldn't be pregnant, not now! Everything had been going so well. She had finally declared her passionate love of James Bond, and he had stated the same to her. She was with the man of her dreams, and everything was going so much better at the office. Nothing like having a goddamn baby ruin your day. M thought she was done for good with having kids-she didn't want to do it again! It would be awful-M would be tired and moody, she wouldn't be able to drink any alcohol (much to her dismay), and she'd get fat and have to wear maternity clothes. Perhaps worst of all, M was near certain that James would break for the door the minute He'd hear about M's pregnancy. As much as M wanted to keep it from everyone, especially James, she'd have to fess up at some point. Seriously, as soon as M were to start showing, the whole charade would be all over, and she knew it. M decided that the only fair thing to do was to tell James, and that's what she set her heart and mind on as she left the office that afternoon, drove home through mid-May in London, and walked up the flights of stairs to her flat. As she turned the key in the keyhole of her front door, M began to have misgivings, but it was too late to back out then, because when M opened her front door, she was greeted with James bloody Bond casually sipping Bourbon in one of her sitting room's armchairs.

"Hey, beautiful. You seem to be a little off. Anything wrong?" James' warm look towards M encouraged her to do the right thing. On the outside, someone who didn't know James Bond would see him out as some distant and cold-hearted human being, but M knew a different James Bond, one that was much more loving and caring towards others.

"…Actually, there is. I don't think this is going to work out, and I don't blame you if you don't want to stay with me through this time-I know bloody well that I wouldn't, but what I'm trying to say is…James, I'm pregnant."

"Well fuck me, congratulations! I'm not going to question how you're even able to get pregnant at your age, but I'll take it… But you said that you wouldn't blame me if I left you-you don't think that I would stay here, by your side?"

"I-I thought that you would never want to stay with somebody as old and unattractive as me, and me getting pregnant would only want to make you run for it sooner."

"That's such a stupid thing to say. I love you, and nobody, not even this child of ours, is going to separate us."

"Oh, James."

Some time later, M was now almost five months pregnant, and it was the day of her ultrasound to decipher the baby's gender. Nobody besides her and James know shit about her being pregnant, but it probably won't stay that way for long, as M has started to get a slight baby bump that was especially noticeable under her tighter tops. As James drove her over to her doctor's office, he and M exchanged conversation while he smiled and held his hand on M's lower abdomen.

One thing the couple shared in common was their absolute hatred of waiting rooms. When you work at MI6, you tend to garner fast reaction times and eventually become used to living a constantly changing lifestyle. The idea of sitting in a small, bright room for a ten minute period with nothing to do seemed utterly repulsive to the two of them. After five grueling minutes, a young nurse poked her head into the room.

"Is Olivia Mansfield present?"

"That's me." M curtly responded as she got looks from the younger women sitting in the waiting room with her. She merely made eye contact with the somewhat rude onlookers and smiled at them before grabbing hold of Bond's hand and following the nurse through the door and into the lab. Ten minutes later, M lay down gripping onto James as she watch the screen for any signs of their child. After seeing no image, M started to panic.

"There's nothing there! Please tell me that I haven't miscarried!"

The young nurse gave a small laugh. "Don't worry, Olivia. That can tend to happen from time to time were the child doesn't appear directly on the screen right away. Look, here they are!"

"Oh, look James! I can see them too! ...wait, them? You don't mean…"

"I do. It's one boy, one girl. Congratulations you two, you're going to give birth to perfectly healthy twins!"

That's all for tonight! One last little note, I did advance quite quickly through the first three months of M's pregnancy, but don't worry, I'll make sure the rest lasts for a _long_ time. Hope you enjoyed!

_**Mgmoose99**_


End file.
